


Different Colors.

by RayrayQ (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Everyone is different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayrayQ
Summary: The gang all come from different walks of life with different personalities, cultures , attitudes and are pretty much are total opposites. How do they all get along well you have to read to find out.





	Different Colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay please enjoy this heathers fic and The designs of all these characters and their ethnicity are based on headcanons by @marinajpelegrini on tumblr.

A young teen was staring out the window in complete awe, She was of average height and had dark hair “Veronica querida cheer up we’ll be at your new school soon.” The girl’s mother said smiling at her daughter. Veronica Sawyer was a very smart girl no doubts about it, She was the top of her classes from the very beginning and was gonna continue her winning streak at the prestigious ‘Westford Academy of international studies’ it was a school that had students from all over the world and only accepted the best and even Veronica was flabbergasted by the entrance exams.

’This school is no joke.” Veronica though looking at the huge campus, “Veronica can you help me with your bags.” Her father said struggling with said bags “Oh sorry papai.” She said, Veronica hauled her luggage towards the front dest where the receptionist was dealing with a crazy lady “I understand Ms. Fleming but their isn’t enough time for the counseling department to host a group therapy whatever.” The receptionist said, “But Victoria it will be good for them to have a seminar to share their feelings with their peer.” Ms Fleming said.

”First it’s Toria, Second the principle said no and I’m not in a position to change the schools schedule so please just put up posters instead of trying to make this thing mandatory.” Tori said to the teacher, the woman walked away and Veronica stepped up “Um I’m here to register.” She said nervously wondering if all the teachers here were crazy “Name please.” The receptionist asked, After getting her timetables, dorm keys and a warming to avoid Ms. Fleming she was off to her dorm.

————

A short girl sat in her room simple tuning a small Violin, She was a short girl that looked to be African American whose Hair was in a big puff with a yellow head band keeping it out of her face, _Knock Knock _“Who is it.” She called out “Someone about the die form going up seven flights of stairs.” A girls voice shouted back, The girl set down her instrument and opened the door to see a girl who looked like she’d Hell “You look like hell.” The girl said. “I just got back.” Veronica said gesturing to the stair well “You know there’s a elevator right.” The girl said.

”Ah vamos Lá.” Veronica cried out, The girl just rolled her and helped her new roommate inside “The names heather McNamara but you can call me Mara to avoid confusion.” Mara said, “Why would I get confused.” Veronica asked “Two other girls are named heather, Are you wearing contacts.” Mara asked suddenly after getting a good look at her roommate, One of Veronica’s eyes was pure blue and the other was half blue brown.

”Nope just good old Heterochromia.” Veronica said plopping her self down on the bed “What’s your major.” Mara asked “This isn’t college,Is it.” Veronica asked nervously, “Kinda is,I’m gonna major in performing arts what about you.” Mara asked, “I’m gonna try journalism and if things go south science.” Veronica said, Before the two could continue another girl walked knocked on the door then popped her head in “Hi....I’m your new roommate.” She said nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and if you have any requests or ideas for other fanfic please comment below and remember to leave kudos.


End file.
